


That's the Truth

by Vic_writes01



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Not Reddie [7]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, M/M, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Stanley Uris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_writes01/pseuds/Vic_writes01
Summary: Stan likes Richie but doesn't think that the town's trashmouth even liked him back, since he 'drools' over Eddie. Little did he know that Richie actually likes him and not to the hypochondriac.All it takes is Beverly pushing Richie to tell Stan how he truly feels.
Relationships: Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: Tumblr Prompts - Not Reddie [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584223
Kudos: 47





	That's the Truth

Day in, day out, in his attic bedroom, sits Stanley Uris, a tall blonde/brunette boy with a hole in his heart. A metaphoric hole, that is. Every afternoon he walks up the stairs and plonks himself down at his desk that stands in front of a large circular window. He people watches, as he thinks about how to work out the maths and physics equations.

Every day he ponders what would happen once they all left Derry, would his tight group of friends still be friends throughout college? Life? It’s the exact reason why he chooses to not give hugs. It opens you up to pain, you make yourself vulnerable. 

Stan was already a vulnerable, life wasn’t kind to him, he never let his vulnerability be shown to his friends. But Bowers, the murderous clown that terrorised the town a few years back still haunts him, even if that bastard is now behind bars. He almost died that Summer of ‘89, thankful that his friends saved him, but he was beyond petrified. 

The poor boy still has nightmares, PTSD, from it and his parents wouldn’t let him get therapy

Every Friday, at exactly 6 pm he sees Beverly’s aunt let Richie into her house. Stan wouldn’t call himself a creep, but he is by accident. While everyone parties/socialises/catches up on TV, Stan’s studying. 

So it’s only by accident that he watches the two on top of Bev’s aunt’s roof when he looks around as he tries to remember what he’s been taught. Except he procrastinates at the thought if the trashmouth ever talks about him to the gorgeous redhead, but then again he probably doesn’t like Stan in the way that Stan wants him too. The annoying ‘comedian’ in the Hawaiian shirt probably likes Eddie, if he did like anyone that is. 

He wouldn’t blame him if Richie did, Eddie was gorgeous, always wearing those track shorts, showing his perfectly round ass. Stan swears he sees Richie’s mouth water every day. Oh, how he wishes Richie would drool over him instead of Eddie.

“Stan! Dinner!” Stan’s mother called.

“Coming, mom!” Stan looks over once more to Richie and Bev, sighing lightly before pushing away from his desk. 

**** **** ****

On top of the roof, across the road from Stanley’s, sat Richie and Beverly talking about anything and everything. It was too early in the night to start talking about crushes and all that shit but Richie couldn’t keep it in anymore.

“I like Stan,” Richie blurted.

“I fucking knew it!” Bev yelled as Richie’s jaw dropped. “Don’t act surprised, you’re not subtle. You practically drool whenever you see him.”

Fuck! He thought he was subtle, careful to not blush, not make a stupid comment and especially drool. Guess he wasn’t as secretive about it as he thought, he looked up at Stan’s bedroom window, catching a glimpse of the blonde/brunette boy leaving his desk.

“Go talk to him,” Bev pushed, “now.”

Richie jumped off the roof, even though it was a two-story drop, there was a trampoline below. Safe enough? He bounced a little, shortening his kinetic and potential energy supply before jumping off and running over to Stan’s house. 

The novice comedian pounded on the door, hoping that someone, anyone would open it. He paced the small square space in front of the door, waiting quite impatiently for someone to let him in. 

Nobody does, he pounded again, and again until Stan swings open the door. 

“Richie? What brings you here? What about Bev?” Stan queried.

“I needed to talk to you,” Richie stated, “I know you’re having dinner but can we go to your room to talk?”

Stan nodded and led the tall brunette up to his bedroom.

  
  


*

Richie sat beside Stan on the bed in awkward silence. Why didn’t he rehearse what he was going to say? What is he meant to do? Kiss the boy and then tell him he’s always loved him?

Well, that’s just what he did. 

Richie turned to face his best friend and grabs his shirt collar, pulling him in. As their lips met, Stan relaxed, letting his lips settle in Richie’s. Butterflies released in the pits of both their stomachs, hands got tangled in their curls; never wanting to let go. Just as Richie slips his tongue in, Stan pulls away.

“What was that for?” Stan asked breathlessly.

“I like you, I’ve always liked you,” Richie whispered.

“Richie … “ 

“Don’t, I know we graduate soon, but I want to make this work if you like me back. I want to be with you, Stanley.”

“Richie, I - “ Stan paused trying to form a sentence in his head. “I like you too but I’m scared **. I don’t hold people close. It makes it easier for them to hurt you.** ”

“We can take it slow. If you’re not ready, then that’s okay too.”

Stan smiled, something that Richie had never seen that fateful Summer. Both boys sigh and fall back on the bed and Stan automatically places his head on Richie’s chest. The other boy subconsciously wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. 

Both forgot about the others that were waiting for them. Stan's dinner was getting cold and Bev was waiting on Richie to tell her what happened. Neither boy moved, too comfortable in their embrace to even think about moving and parting ways. 

“I don’t want slow, but I will tell you when it’s all too overwhelming or I’m not ready,” Stan whispers.

“Anything you want, baby.”


End file.
